A Telltale Triquel
by CrixusXIII
Summary: 5 years ago a mysterious virus spread, within days the United states fell to the weeks the power grid and phone lines were no more. A young teenage boy who had been visiting his friends in Marietta ,Georgia before the end of civilization. Ibrahim has survived this far, his group had suffered loss after loss, but as he and James have been the last two survivors, they stumble upon...


5 years ago a mysterious virus spread, within days the United states fell. within weeks the power grid and phone lines were no more. A young teenage boy who had been visiting his friends in Marietta ,Georgia before the end of civilization. Ibrahim has survived this far, his group had suffered loss after loss, but as he and James have been the last two survivors, they stumble upon a crossroads of decisions...

 **Chapter 1: -New in Town-**

 **\- Near clearing in the woods, Florida-Georgia Border-**

Night had fallen as James and Ibrahim lit a small fire , they were less than a mile from crossing into Florida. The two men had been friends, more like family for three years now. Together the two along with the others had survived Four and a half years before things turned bad, in fact worse than before. What had started as a group of Forty people dropped to twelve after three years, then five, roughly four months ago. Then it happened in the middle of the night a massive Herd of ...them...Walker, Biters, Lurkers you name it swiped through their camp, James and Ibrahim managed to escape after Liz gave her life in a fury of moans and gunfire.

That was four months ago, James ,the Southern Redneck man of Asian decent, and Ibrahim who at the onset of the Apocalypse was a 16 year old kid from Kuwait, visiting his friends in Georgia for the Summer. He is currently twenty or twenty-one last he had checked.

"It's nights like these that make me think of the 'Ole days man" James broke the silence, his Southern drawl over toned the crackling of the fire and the crickets in the night.

"...I really don't miss those old days...I miss simple things like the internet...and people...living people that is." Ibrahim spoke softly.

"I feel ya man... so many good folks, miss those Hard knock days at the bar, and scaring my friends... sometimes I regret not staying with them in their dying moments" James said trying to lighten the mood.

"You at least got to say goodbye...I never saw my parents, or my sister again...I got here when the World went to hell." Ibrahim sulked.

" Sorry Brother, but at least guys like Jace,Liz, Steve, ...Hell even Chase and Becky, became family for those years..." James started, as the sound of a cracking leaves cut the Brothers in Arms's Heart to Heart short. "Walkers 9-o'clock!" James yelled as Ibrahim smashed the first Walker's skull with his Crowbar."I didn't wanna use these!" James yelled, almost talking to himself rather than Ibrahim. Shots Rang out through the night as Walkers dropped lifeless to the ground, James's Hunting Background made his aim second to none. The two sprinted out of the clearing as fast as they could, they hoped to reach the other side by morning.

 **Journal Entry: I can't stop thinking of the Night Liz and I hooked up..., After we set up a Perimeter and Ate with the boys , James and Chase were on Guard duty. Liz and I finally did it, I went against my moral upbringing and had sex in the back of a Pickup truck ...Man that night, I was on top of the world.**..

... **The next morning was Hell... The camp was ravaged by the largest Herd we've ever encountered...Chase got devoured first...then Becky. James saved me twice,and probably took down the most of Them...But then Liz...Liz had just awoken in a state of undress, T-They tore her apart...she died exposed...without any dignity...I HATE THEM! ONE DAY...One day I'll Kill them All... I'm sorry**

 **\- Ibrahim**

The next day, after nearly running all night to escape the Herd, James and Ibrahim were close to reaching the Outskirts of Jacksonville , Florida. The two had taken watch on a Hill lookout to plan their next move. "So over there on the right is a Shop of some-kind, Problem is..." Ibrahim started.

"Problem?" James asked.

"There's a Huge concentration of Walkers a few blocks over, meaning if we use our Guns or trigger a car alarm by accident.."

"Basically we're Turkey Dinner on thanksgivin' if we goof?" James chuckled.

(Ibrahim POV)

"We won't 'Goof', we've done this hundreds of times..." I said with a grin. As James explained our plan based on what we could tell, I realized how much James meant to me. I honestly Can't imagine doing this on my own, I'm lucky to have this Loyal friend. "Ok Got it " I say, as I go over his ...Our plan in my head.

"We are gonna leave the guns here, to avoid making too much noise, sneak down the beaten path, through the side-back door, scout for supplies, and if its a Fit we'll have a new home."

"so, James...On paper this is easy. But what's the plan if things go south.."

"Improvise, and Run..we've done this a Million times, if we're quiet , we're good, Ready?"

"Ready" I add reluctantly.

(Regular POV)

As James and Ibrahim Make their way into the Outer realm of the Small town on the Outskirts of Jacksonville, they notice how empty and Desolate the Parking Lots are. James signals for them to go towards the Infirmary first. "Let's Go get some supplies" he says firmly, trying not to yell. "Dammit it's locked" Ibrahim cusses under his breath. James motions Ibrahim aside as he Kicks the Door in, He realizes he put too much force in causing the Door to hit a row of Cans, sending them to the floor in a Loud Thump. "Shit"

"really!? ,,,Now we gotta move fast..." Ibrahim pouts

The two listen for a Moment , but it seems nothing is approaching, "Maybe it wasn't that loud." James jokingly ensures. as James enters the Pharmacy, Ibrahim looks around concerned, but nods and enters after James. James and Ibrahim pack as much Pharmaceuticals as they can carry, before Ibrahim Takes a moment to laugh over a Can of Viagra. A Gunshot echoes and the two realize, that a Firefight is taking place outside. the rush out seeing two men firing at Walkers from the roof, signalling for The Boys to run towards their Shop.

As James and Ibrahim weave through walkers approaching them the come to find that the Front of the Store is Boarded Tall Bearded man on the Roof signals for them to run around the Side, They follow suit coming up to a Locked door. One of the Men from the Roof hops down to open the door and Cover James and Ibrahim. The Man is Small and has a Feminine tone in his voice. he tells them to fight as he unlocks the back door. The Taller man on the roof throws Ibrahim a Shotgun. The firefight goes on for a few more moments as The smaller man gets the door open, Ibrahim Calls to James who is Surrounded.

James appears almost in slow Motion as Ibrahim looks on frozen in shock the Two men yelling for him to get inside. James Nods and smiles at Ibrahim before being bit, in Last effort James Pulls out the Pin in his Lucky Grenade. Ibrahim with tears running down his face, snaps out of shock and rushes indoors, The Smaller man begins to shut the door but is pulled into the remaining herd. The door Slams shut as a Massive explosion is heard then silence. Ibrahim lays on the floor, and passes out..

As Ibrahim Awakes, he quietly whispers "James?" ,before realizing that he hadn't been dreaming. Groggily he stands up and explored the Shop passing three side rooms with curtains blocking the doors, a Back room that appeared locked and a Restroom. The front windows had been Covered by Wood and Metal, at the front near a Bar-like structure, Ibrahim noticed a Figure. It was a Girl, probably Late teens or early Adult, her skin was dark Olive and she had a few visible scars, On Her right Arm she had a Tattoo, a Heart with three letters he couldn't quite make it out yet. Ibrahim slowly approached the stairs heading to the Bar, Before hearing a Familiar click behind him. He knew that whomever was behind him, had a loaded pistol, Just then a Raspy voice echoed, "Hands up Boy...turn around slowly..."


End file.
